


Mouselet and the Rather Fat Dragon

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [36]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The tale of St George and the Dragon is going to be a moving tableau.





	Mouselet and the Rather Fat Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts).



“It will never work,” the Ocelot said to Dr Watson.  They were inspecting the preliminary stages of a living tableau of St George and the Dragon.

The Ferret, wearing his snake suit to which had been added a few spikes, was playing the part of the Dragon.  Meanwhile, Mouselet was waving her front paws around in imitation of St George.  The Ferret, demonstrating his dragon roar, had accidently blown the wooden sword into the fireplace, and Dr Watson had had to use the fire tongs to push it further into the fire to prevent it smouldering and setting light to the rug.

“Yes, it’s not very convincing at the moment,” Dr Watson agreed.

Mouselet kept getting the giggles, due in part to the Ferret sticking his tongue out at her.  And Aemelia Vole, cast in the role of damsel in distress, broke off every so often to repair bits of the Ferret’s costume, as his energetic dragon imitations caused the seams to give up under the strain.  Dr Watson privately thought Aemelia armed with a sewing needle seemed to be better at controlling the dragon than the giggling St George.

Watson and the Ocelot looked at one another, each hoping the other would come up with a suggestion as to how the tableau could be rescued.  Fortunately, just then Sherlock Holmes came in.

“Excellent,” Holmes said, “I see I have arrived at the moment of St George’s triumph.”

Watson and the Ocelot turned to see Mouselet standing on top of the Ferret, Aemelia’s needle pointing downwards.

“No,” sighed Dr Watson, “Mouselet is sewing one of the dragon’s spikes back on.  It came loose when the Ferret gave an over-dramatic shake.”

“Our ferocious Ferret’s dramatic dragon’s splendid spikes have lost their lustre,” the Ocelot explained.

 


End file.
